The hero sister
by demondestroyer121
Summary: the sister of a soon to a boy with no quirk, she has a quirk and uses it to protect her brother from bullies and to help him out in life.
1. The journey Begins

Izuna's pov:

flashback:

"she has a quirk, and her brother doesn't" the doctor said to me and my brother izuku and our mother. my brother didn't take it that well, he still tried to protect other non quirk kid's as i was being taught how to master my quirk, my quirk was a new one, when i was talking with my friend i saw my brother getting hit, "NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER!" i yell as i blast the 3 kid's with fire, it was enough to get them to stop hurting him, my brother got made fun of alot because he wanted to go to a high school where they had quirk's

flash forword:

my brother saved katsuki.

flash foreword:

"my brother had gotten stronger and i had named my quirk elemental controll giving me acess to the elements fire,water,lightning,earth and cemical's and branching off elements like plants wind, lightning, ice, and lava, and metal. i'd find a robot and i'd get a 4 points and takeing out more robot's and then saving 2 kid's and then i'd see that izuki got a few points as well

time-skip:

i'd use all my quirk to pass almost all of the test i'd use my quirk in the pitching test to create a water lighning ball and i'd then use my wind elemental and i'd get the 2nd highest score behind her rival katsuki, the next day i was put into team's d's villain team and i go with katsuki and i'd rush to find my brother before anyone els does i'd be told to guard the weapon which i would do by creating a wall of earth around me and the war head and i'd use metal aorund me to make 2 layers of it to and i'd smirk as we only had a few seconds to go and i'd see the wall bust i'd use wind to push them back i'd then use fire with the wind to try to get her to get done, she touches the payload and i'd loose as she used a small rock that i had used to push her self onto the payload.

i'd shake my brother's hand and everyone looked at the replay and i'd see that i was the mvp because i used my quirk to make a barrier and adapt to the situation to a perfect degree and i saw that my brother was doing close quarters combat and i'd see that my partner hurt my brother i'd grab onto katsuki and i'd engulf my fist in magma and fire and i'd go to punch him but all might to stop it and i would stop it.

Izuna's POV:

a portal just opened and i see a few villain's come out i'd go with shota to attack them as i take on some of them using my fire water and lightning power's as i would also use wind blasting 2 villains away and then shooting 1 with lightning frying him i'd then use a sword of ice to block a villain with a sword from attack me i'd then use my wind power to create a small miniture hurricane and using the water around me and my sweat to fuel the tornado making it a category 4 blasting the villain back hten useing the sword turning back into water then wraping the water around him and freezing it in place nad placing fire in the ice i'd then block a few hits from a magma villain called magnian i'd wrap water around my hands i'd collide with his magma fist and i'd use rocks to wrap around his ankle's then blasting him with water over and over enjoying this like a small play fight as i'd then turn the water into solid obsidian and punching it into magnian's face sending him flying and hurting him he gets nocked out and i'd see that a worm hole opened up around the rest of the class as if'd jump in creating light around me to grab onto my brother as i'd be pulled in with him i'd fall into the water i'd create a huge platform and then a villain tries to eat us and i'd use the algy and the lilly pads in the water to wrap around him creating a chain to the bottom of the pond where there is small plants that i manipulated and i see him break it and a tongue would wrap around me bringing me to a ship and with my brother we would start to fight and i'd wrap then ko the villain using ice and fire to wrap around his head and then using a small bombs that one of my teachers had planted in the water for a test I'd detonate them with the fire it would blow off half of his body and he would flal hardly alive i'd use some fire to cauterize the wound and knocking him out. I'd then go and see the closest zone to us is the central plaza i'd warp over and i'd use underground tunnels that where made a long time ago useing a jet of water and fire to blast away right below the center of the central plaza i'd blast up and grabbing nomu as he tries to hit my brother and i'd hold him there telling all might to hurry in my mind and he would and i'd use rock and magma to hold nomu into place then all might hits him and i'd use all of my might to even keep the rock from breaking i'd fall to my knee's the rock crumbling as i had used up alot of energy to just keep him in place as he was a bit weaker then all might but he was strong and holding him and trying to keep the rock and magma there was enough to wipe out her power and i'd fall to the ground i'd look dead as everyone thought i had died as i had held my chest where most of the energy i use was and i'd fall to the ground holding my chest and all might is more angry then ever he grabs namu's neck and begins to break it namu screaming all the while and i'd get up on one knee coughing up blood. all might stops and he lets namu fall to the ground more then half his body broken and i'd be taken to a doctor to heal up i'd black out and wake up 2 day's later i'd start training for the U.A sports festival and i'd learn how to use my own abilitys to my advantage when going against all might in training and i'd use my power's and unlock a new ability i had 2 quirk's elemental controll and magic i had shrunk all might to the size of a toy and i'd pick him up trying to keep him from freaking out like i was and taking him to the scitest of the school and tell him what happend and the magic professor comes in and uses his own magic to bring back all might to normal size and i later used that spell to pull a prank on izuki and i had aimed it at myself and my friend had gotten a small box and had made it look like a doll of my hero and i had her also make a small hero outfit for it that was mine and i had been placed on the table of izuki's bedroom and he comes in and see's it "how come Y/N get toys made of her!" he yells as he is frusterated so he decides to open the package and i'd start walking around nad he freaked as i started laughing. "you fell for it bro" i yell as i use my own magic to turn me back to normal size and i had the suit on me and i smirked he was speechless. "YOU HAVE 2 QUIRKS!" he yells as he grabs my hand and is mirk. "want to see?" i ask as i blast him wih the magic shrinking him to the size of a action figure and i take him to the hot head who is just surprised i did that then trys to burn my brother so i use water to drench his flames "no burning my brother now i am going to grow him back to normal' I say as i do it and i'd smirk.

i'd enter the first stage of the festival and i would use fire flight to avoid soto's ice while i over take him and see robot's from the first challenge as i would then use my metal powers twisting them together and throwing it to soto who is hit with it going almost all the way back to the starting area then i would come across the flal and i would use a huge metal peice to slide down the area and then seeing land mines i make a huge rock go up inot the air and making a ramp and using both my fire and then using the rock to push myself off of it flying over and i would then kick hte metal peice off and fireing my boosters on my suit to act like the engine ability crossing the finish line 1st then izuku comes in second then katsumi and all might congratolates the 2 of us we made it to the top 42 and top 3 so we then go to the calvery battle and i would make my own team consisting of 4 people me, 2 of my friends kelly who's power is magic and using dragon's and ray's who power is to use eletricity against his oppents and i wold of gotten a rival of mine kitsuma who was a rival from middle school who's power was to make explosion i would beat 3 team's after me using the rocks to actually trap players to there head and neck so i could take there head bands and taking them and nocking out 2 enemies then being the leader id grab onto the 3 one million head bands that i had and i would take them all and tying them around my neck tightly and then useing metal to surrond them as this was the protection i would need i would see that they took my brothers one so i would go and grba it using plants to grab onto the headband and tossing it back to my brother and he smirks my team and izukus and shoto's team avance with a few other teams

Izuna's pov:

i was going to fight denki kaminari. i'd watch as izuku takes out hitoshi and i'd smirk as then i see shoto completely freeze hanta.

i'd walk up to the stage as i see him, i'd tell him to come at me with everything hes got and he would charge at me with all his static and i'd smirk as he goes stupid and i'd use ice to wrap around him and i'd encase him in ice not hurting him just making him not able to move, i'd move onto the next round and i'd see that mei is advertising her products and is still advertising them 5 minutes straight so i go and get a drink and come back and see she is still going at it until she goes out of the ring by herself.

yuga started using his naval laser and then mina uses her acids to make the belt malfunction and i'd see that mina won, then its momo vs fumikage and i'd see that she started creating shield and fumikage used shadow barrage to have her step out of the ring, eijiro and testsutetsu fight each other and get a double nock out

time-skip:

the 2nd round is beginning it's shoto vs izuku i'd be smirking as i see my brother, the battle begins and shoto fires ice pillars at my brother while he is then encased in ice but he used a wind pressure attack and he broke his fingers, then izuku starts taunting shoto and i'd be shocked as then izuku rushes at shoto then shoto say's he wont be a hero and then someone creates a huge concreate wall as shoto and izuku launch at each other and they break the wall and it sends a shockwave across the entire arena and creates huge smoke clouds and when they clear shoto is standing on the arena while izuku isn't, it would now be my battle, my brother fractured his arm so now i got to do something i'd walk up to him and my hand's glow and i'd heal would charge at me and i would grab onto him and i'd shock him and send him out of the area with lightning, i'd go into the semi final's.

I'd be facing shoto i'd be angry so i start shooting water and rocks at him while also using the metal around me and shoto turning my water into ice and using that ice to put out the shoot back at me, I'd dodge, and i'd then charge up the 4 elemental blast eletricity, rock, metal and my own magma to attack him and it would shock him and i would create a prison around him using rock metal and magma, i'd win the battle i'd go into the final's next is fumikage vs katsuki and katsuki win's and i'd go onto the stage when the battle begins i'd use my own ice and my metal to block most of his explosions and i'd use fire to hit him point blank when he tries to fire explosions and me and i'd try to block his howlitzer impact and i am successfull and counter it with elemental tornado using the air around me to create a tornado and to then mix rocks and fire and water and eletricity into the mix and then using vines growing from the roots under me and i'd blast katsuki out of the arena and causing him to create a crater at the arena wall and he would fall down as i fall onto my knee's and i'd barf as i had used up my quirk and this was a side effect i'd barf alot i'd stop barfing when the doctor come's and i'd get up i would walk right up to the first stage place and i'd put my hands in the air

Izuna's pov:  
me kelly and a few others where in class kelly and my team quite because they didn't want to fight kelly because if she did she would more then likely over do it, and a few other reasons.

i'd see the result's i had about a thousand people wanting to have me and some students got none like my brother i'd get up and i'd ask the teacher if its right and he say's yes so i sit down i'd ask if i could have the files to see who choose me and he would say ok and i would choose my name the elemental. i'd look at as i was a intern for a hero i had heard of once her name was the queen of ice she could controll ice in any of its forms and i guess i got her attention so i head to intern for her and i would pick a job as a tester for gadgets and i'd smirk as i would get that and i would be working with weapons and with armor and stuff not even on the market i would test it all to see it is what it is supost to do and i can take home anything that doesn't work how it is to and i got a few things like a button that is supost to bring up roadblocks but instead it brings out huge car's from a underground parking lot and i would just tweak the button and the signal to be a teleportation and for bringing my suits to me i'd install a finger print scanner and a dna scanner from the skin cell's that fall off when you use the finger print scanner and i'd smirk as it would be good and i got a small gun that was supost to fire at extremely high rates but it fired a bit slower then what they wanted about 4 full seconds slower then expected so i got to take it home and it still fires pretty fast so i am going to use it for small rubber bullets.


	2. Stains assault on Hosu

Izuna's pov:

I see the city starting to go into ruins and I then hear tenya from a alleyway and I rush in and I see stain and I use the scanner to bring the suit to me as it armors up around my body I then rush stain and tenya was on the ground and then izuku comes here, "I am going to make sure you never hurt another pro hero again." I yell as I punch stain and tenya yells "this is my fight it has nothing to do with you two!" tenya yells and I sotp but i then smirk as me and izuku both repeat the same words at the same time "following your logic no hero would be able to do anything, and a hero's job is to protect people" Izuku and me says but i add a little extra "and its not to get money, its to keep villains at bay and to make sure no one destroys the peace that everyone wants to live in" I say and stain smiles at the both of us. A small tornado swirls around my fist as I punch stain and the tornado grows rapidly I think see he is trying to slash me so I erupt flames from my body and i'd then surround my entire body in magma and I see black smoke pouring from the magma, a purple orb wraps around my hand as I start speaking a spell and Izuku gets knocked down and he can't move as stain moves slowly to finish him off i almost get the spell finished and Shoto blasts stain before he could and stian has to dodge i'd yell ''Turn the size of a frog Now the size of a mouse I'm now the giant You're now the louse This is my will, so mote it be!'' i'd say as the purple orb shoots at stain and he gets hit he shrink to the size of a mouse he tries to launch at us but i wrap a keychain around him using my elemental control and i'd try to grab him but stain breaks out of the keychain and slashes into my ear i'd hold my ear and id cauterize the wound i'd then couldn't move and id fall ot the ground, I see shoto get slice and I get up and I see stain grwos back to his normal size and I grab a garbage can from the alleyway and I turn it into two swords as I lock blades with stain and I then spit fire into his face as he then jumps up into the building and then i fly up above him and izuku goes full cowl and tenya goes full powered engine and I wrap a huge glowing hot magma rock around my arm and I then punch it into stain and then he falls to the ground and then we tie him up and then a flying nomu grabs Izuku and then stain breaks out of his bonds and licks the nomu's blood from a hero's cheek and it starts falling and it then cuts off the nomu's head and I catch izuku with tenya. "you all are fake heroes, I will only be killed by all might the true hero of the society the only true hero!" Stain yells as his aura spread over all of us. he starts stepping forward. "I will keep killing heros starting with the group of you!" He yells and then he falls asleep.

Time-Skip:

Izuna's pov;  
It had been a good week since Stain had been locked up and I was looking around the halls as I decide to head to sleep.


End file.
